Awkward situations
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: Castle wakes up in a rather...ODD situation and both he and Kate must hope that Detectives Ryan and Esposito can find them by Dawn. Nothing dangerous just a bit ... mature,
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**Castle makes up in a rather...ODD position while he and Kate must hope that Detectives Ryan and Esposito can reach him before the dawn.**

**I've put a high rating because I'm paranoid that it's not really suitable for teenagers but then again knowing my peers they'll read it anyway. **

**So enjoy and don't kill me.**

**I don't own Castle or Beckett or this probably would have happened by now.**

**

* * *

**

Castle can feel a weight upon his chest his head is pounding as he struggles to open his eyes. When the world begins to focus he sees the reason for the pressure upon his body. A rather scantily clad woman lays entwined with him.

The fog in his head is painful yet he cannot remember drinking any alcohol, unless his mother has snuck some into his coffee again. But he thinks further and soon realises that the last thing he can remember is being at the park, on his way to a crime scene. Kate had been with him though, surely she wouldn't have let anything bad happen to him, she is his friend after all.

The woman stirs and lets out a soft, incredibly sexy moan and Castle's eyes shoot in her direction, going wide as realisation dawns. The woman is shifts in her sleep, her expression peaceful, she seems happy in his arms. He watches mesmerized by the moment. Long has he yearned to hold her like this.

Her hair falls down over her face so he moves to gently move it but his hand is yanked back, confused he looks upwards to find his wrist cuffed to the headboard. Panic spreads through him at this until he sees the cuffs as being hers. He had scratched her initials into it when she wasn't looking one day.

_Woar! Either she likes it kinky, or we are in deep trouble._

He looks down at their entwined bodies, each detail making his heart pound harder. Some say he got lucky while others say he's doomed some simply blow his mind as he tries to memorize the way she fits so perfectly with him.

His shirt is gone, he realises as his companion moves, her touch sending tingles over his bare skin. Electricity soars through him as she snuggles closer, more of her skin making contact with his own. She moves her hand to place it above his heart but begins to stir when the action causes her other hand to be pulled from its position. She wakes at this.

Within seconds Kate Beckett is wide awake and very aware of her close proximity to Rick Castle.

Startled she tries to sit up but finds that the length of rope joining her wrists does so on the other side of the handsome author. Before she can get very far, the rope pulls her back, forcing her to remain in his embrace.

The realisation makes her look at their positions as she picks out the different cuffs and ropes keeping them like this. Her cuffs chain his right wrist to the headboard while his left is attached to the belt loop of his jeans. She frowns.

_He wasn't wearing any jeans earlier, I would have noticed. Jeans are hot on him._

She dismisses the thought, annoyed at herself for thinking it. She has denied herself such thoughts. He follows her gaze, testing the strength of the bond to find it unbreakable, by him at least. Then he notices the whole wearing jeans thing.

"I don't remember putting these on, wait I don't remember owning these, I like them though. I haven't worn jeans this style since college. And I guess it's been just as long since you last wore a skirt like that. I like it on you though."

She looks down, fully realising her clothing situation, an awful thought reaches her mind, she tries to put it off, but she can feel the worry beginning to spread through her veins.

"I'm half naked, and you comment on the skirt that someone has put on me. I just don't know what to make of that Castle, I really don't."

"Well, I think this look is good for you, you look so hot in that lace bra. Tell me is this usual attire for you?"

She buries her head into his muscled chest as she refuses to answer, her legs automatically try to shift as she does so, only to meet more restrictions. Testing the bonds, Kate pulls her knee up only to get a reaction from Castle as the length of rope joining her thighs together hits a rather sensitive part. Moving her feet now, she tries to put some distance between his bare feet and hers, she finds that her left foot is cuffed to his right one and her left is bound to his right knee. She looks at the situation she has been put in and once again buries herself in him.

Castle can hear her thinking and knows that were he to interrupt now, he would regret it and so he stays silent, revelling in her touch. It is not long before she speaks again.

"Yes, Castle, This is mine which means that if the briefs match, I'm safe right."

"Ooh, I like this conversation, never thought we'd have one like this though. Actually are you still drugged? This isn't like you?"

"Castle, I can't reach my waist to check, you can."

The realisation hits him and Kate can see the panic on his features, it is soon gone however as he composes his reply.

"Right, I close my eyes and move the waistband, you check and then tell me when to let go and open my eyes again."

I'm impressed Castle, you're trying to be a gentleman."

"For you, Kate, of course"

"Kate?"

"If I call you by your surname now I will be turned on every time someone says it and I know you don't want that. Even I know that would be inappropriate. But if I call you Kate, I won't really get turned on that much more than usual, after all I'm usually already in that state when I use your name. Either that or it's the last thing on my mind. I'm babbling now, aren't I?"

"You have a point there, Rick. I can feel your happiness from here."

She draws out his name as she says it, not bothering to hide her smirk as his jaw drops. Slowly she begins to draw circles across his skin with her finger, letting out a satisfied sigh when he tenses.

"Erm, Kate. We've been kidnapped, stripped, changed and tied together...to a bed, now may not be the time to fufil my dreams."

As he speaks, she walks her fingers up his chest, as much as she can with her bonds, and he struggles to get out the last few words. Just as he thinks she'll back off she speaks.

"Your dreams, Rick? What about mine? Mind you they're going to be really vivid now"

"Ok, once we escape we will talk about this and maybe even date or act some out."

He wiggles his eyebrows at her, his meaning clear.

"Rick?"

"Yes Kate."

"How do we escape?"

"I don't know, you're the cop!"

"You're the writer, use your imagination. I go after criminals not escape from them!"

They stare at one another, both painfully aware that their conversation is moot. They cannot escape without breaking the bonds and they can't manage that.

"We're doomed Kate DOOMED!"

"Castle, calm down, try and be macho will you? Now can you guess where we are?"

"Hotel, a posh one I'd say. So we'll be found eventually by a screaming maid no doubt. Then it'll all hit the fan. Or rather the press."

"Shit"

"My sentiments exactly, I'm no stranger to bad photos of myself but I don't want that for you, especially since nothing has happened, yet."

Yet again she buries herself into him, as he tries to comfort her, in her current clothing state it would be stupid to assume that she doesn't feel vulnerable, especially considering their positions.

"Any chance of the boy's saving us first?"

"Depends on how long we've been gone and what leads they have, but we'll have comments from them for weeks, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, but rather them than the whole world. We were taken in the morning and it looks like night so they definitely know we're missing, God I hope someone has Alexis"

"Rick, she'll be fine and the boy's wouldn't let her be by herself, you know that. Looks like it'll be the morning before we can get free. Wonder why someone has done all this."

Castle looks around the room, craning his neck to do so. The moonlight makes the room glow casting a magical light over a half eaten meal for two, set out on the table, and random pieces of clothing that scatter the floor. Realisation hits him. Someone set this up for the papers, but what would that gain anyone.

Later, as the hours begin to lighten, the pair lie asleep still in the same position but the restraints obvious to anyone entering. They sleep soundly, still getting over the drugs but so comfortable in one another's arms. With dawn the door bangs open with enough force to wake Castle, him being the fastest to recover from the sedative.

Javier Esposito freezes at the sight before him, his gun still drawn. Behind him his partner, Kevin Ryan, does the same, neither knowing what to do.

"Huh, guys, we need help. Being tied to a beautiful woman isn't everything it's cracked up to be."

The two detectives share a look, the disbelief clear on their faces, Castle decides to push.

"Come on guys, she'll be pissed if she wakes any you're just staring at her. Please just find her some clothes and let us free, I need to pee."

Looking at one another again the two friends realise that making Castle wait is not worth the wrath of their boss so while Ryan breaks the bonds for them Esposito finds a blanket for Kate. Once the two are standing the boys step outside to make some calls, leaving the two alone once more.

"So, Detective, happy to be free?"

"Yeah, it's nice to be able to stand and move." She pauses, biting her lip as if to stop her from speaking further. She moves closer to him, keeping eye contact the whole time before gently kissing him. It's nothing epic or passionate just enough to have him wanting more. Smiling she steps back before continuing her words.

"We'll talk later ok Rick but right now I really need to pee."

With that she walks off, her hips swaying with her confident stride, the blanket on the floor by his feet.

* * *

**Ok so to be completely honest I have no idea where this came from. I'm not sure if I'll make a fic out of this or continue with some more one shots of awkward situations that the two end up in. **

**Please review; I don't know what I think of this so it would be really nice to know what you do. **

**I hope that makes sense. Probably not on the same timeline as Guinevere's Terror unless I somehow make it fit, which I may, depending on what you lot think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted this little piece of randomness. I never thought that anything I write could ever get such a response. I'm overwhelmed at all the love for this.**

**So, my attempt at continuation. I pray that I have managed to get anywhere near the standard of that last chapter. I still don't know what came over me to write it but here goes. It soesn't seem to be very relevant for the moment but it will be, eventually.**

**

* * *

**

Castle wakes up, startled from his happy dreams by his phone going off. Somehow he manages to untangle himself and find his randomly discarded phone. Creeping across the room to the table upon which it sits he picks it up hurriedly not daring to wake the person who had just been using him as a pillow.

"Hello, Castle speaking."

The room is silent as the caller replies, their words too soft to enter the room and wake the author's companion who sleeps soundly despite his absence.

"My, My. How odd but why do I need to know?"

"Oh. Well then, tomorrow we shall talk but right now I need to take someone to bed"

He smiles at the caller's reaction before replying.

"I will, you know me so well and pleasant dreams, my friend, pleasant dreams."

He bids the caller farewell and turns back to the couch and its occupant, sighing in content happiness he carefully lifts her. Swallowing the emotions of the day he carries her up the stairs, careful not to wake her.

Once she is in the bed, he watches her, memorizing her beautiful features, scared that she is soon to walk out of his life. Her skin glows in the pale light, shadows dancing across her face as she sleeps. He sees many things while he looks at her; life, love, maturity and innocence, although he is sure that the last part is his imagination. He sees an angel, a life saver, someone better than him; or so he thinks. Soon he moves away to ponder the words of the person who had woken him, in the retreat of his office. The fears that the evening ought to have destroyed or at least stalled were back and begin to overwhelm him as he realises the reality of them. Once he has left the room, the sleeper opens her eyes, her mind fully aware of what Castle fears.

_He thinks he's going to lose me, but he's not. I'll never forget about him, he's my Dad, living in Oxford won't change that. I won't let it._

With that Alexis Castle goes back to sleep vowing to talk to the one person who can make her eccentric father see the truth of the situation. It'll be a cold day in hell before she walks away from the man that brought her up.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I'm sure that nothing I'll write will live up to the first chapter but honestly did I have you going for a minute, I know it doesn't seem to fit right now but it will, eventually.**

**Please review!**

**Any reviewers for this chapter will be mentioned in my authors notes for the next chapter, yes I am resorting to bribery but I don't care I need the buzz that comes with the email saying I've got a review. Those who have already will be mentioned too, unless they tell me not to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried, whether you like it or not is up to you not me. I've never done smut before so keep that in mind when you go to Review.**

**Thanks to Beckett NYPD, tridecalogisms, VCLvcl123, Loveislife2307, castlefan83, 300bowler, morethenamuse and briandbr549. Special thanks go to Kaslyna for giving me the courage to post this.**

**

* * *

**

The next day feels too long for Kate, ever since her brief call to Castle she has been filled with thoughts of him. She hates that the events of a few nights ago still flicker through her mind regularly, her hatred only growing with the realisation that the killer wants them distracted. She can think of no better reason, the timing meaning that it couldn't be a coincidence that the kidnapping had occurred on their way to a crime scene and then after going to the trouble to abduct a cop, they are left to be found a few hours later. The case is one of their most difficult yet but Kate cannot help but feel that the distraction was working and that she was missing something.

The letters had freaked her out, whoever had taken them was now writing to her pretending to be the author. She knew instantly that they weren't from him, she knows him too well but they refer to the 'night'. She doesn't need the reminder she can remember perfectly well the feeling of his skin beneath hers, of his reactions when she trailed her fingers across his amazing chest. She had felt vulnerable at the time but in her memories she feels anything but. She is safe with him.

Glancing at her watch she decides that enough is enough, she cannot wait any longer, she knows exactly what she needs to say to Castle and needs to say it soon, or she'll never get the words out. Standing she announces that she is leaving for the night, feigning a headache and quickly leaves but not before sending a look to Castle, who immediately calls out to her.

"Hey, you can't drive with a headache and it's pissing down out there, let me give you a lift and show you how a real car drives."

She ignores him and continues walking but he grabs his stuff and chases after her. The two detectives don't dwell on the exchange, they have seen many like it before, but still deep within them they hope that Castle was going to get lucky with their boss. But even if they were to acknowledge the thought they would dismiss it as not going to happen anytime soon, although the crazy guy out for them could speed up the process.

They drive in silence to Kate's apartment, her head full of words as she tries to figure out the order in which to say them. Castle doesn't say a word as he drives; they both know the talk will be hard.

Entering the apartment they drop their stuff on an armchair and are about to sit on opposite ends of the sofa when she finds her words.

"Rick, I want you!"

It's the last words he expected but somehow through the shock he has moved and now stands right in front of her, looking into her mesmerizing eyes. His heart takes on a whole new rhythm as he kisses her. Passion engulfs them as the raw emotion drives them wild; their tongues are intertwined, dancing together as the pair attack one another with their lovemaking.

As things progress they are stripped of themselves until the inner beast is left, instinct kicks in and their hormones begin to ravage them. She cannot breathe for wanting him as trails her lips down across his neck. Seconds later she rips the shirt from his body and drives him against the wall with strength that fuels Castle's lust further until it explodes as she bites on his ear.

He can no longer control himself and tares the clothes off her until once again they are in that semi naked state. Neither notice this as she pushes him harder against the wall. He pulls her close; the strength driving her wild as the most amazing pain spreads through her, grinding up against his form she can feel him through the fabric of his trousers. This displeases her as much as it drives her need foreword. Stepping back, she bites her lip as she surveys the state of her lover, his hair is crazy from her rummaging hands, his neck is sure to be bruised by morning and the sweet confusion on his face makes her smile.

Grabbing the loop of his belt she pulls him forward until their eyes are millimetres apart, the look in his eyes are enough to send her spiralling back into her desires as she yanks the belt from the pants, smirking as they fall with very little help. Twisting the man around she throws him down upon the sofa and stalks after him, moving slowly letting her hunger sizzle as she watches her prey.

He can't breathe, she comes towards him, teasing with her hips swaying. Rick can't take it anymore, he breaks her actions. Springing up towards her he grabs the woman and soon has her up against the wall, her voice softly moaning in his ear. He answers her calls, trailing kisses down her neck and then her back. She reacts bringing up her legs to curls around his body. The pair trembling with excitement as the moment nears.

His hand slips into her bra, grasping at her breast making her cry with pleasure. Blood races round her body as she reaches new heights. No man has ever gave her this much pleasure and she had yet to have him within her. The idea makes her head spin more and she thrusts him forwards, feeling him react as he is pushed back against the opposite wall.

His hands trail up and down her back, drawing patterns on her skin, leaving a tingling trail and he maps out the route his lips plan to take, he hasn't felt as high in his life as he feels a slender hand slip into his boxers.

She stares him in the eyes, the arousal making them almost black, she can see everything in him shudder with possibilities and his breathing goes odd as she strokes him. His eyes widen and he cries out as she grabs him, squeezing till he cannot take any more. She sees his eyes flash with the dream of retaliation as once again they push up against another wall. He has her trapped his strong arms once again holding her, spurning her on as her ecstasy grows.

What has happened is nothing compared to what is about to. The pair both know this clearly and as they stand against the wall, her legs around his waist a strange feeling comes over her. She feels like a virgin again, about to become a woman and entering into the unknown, but this time there is no fear; no trepidation only need. She needs him in her and she needs that to happen now.

A flick of his hand has her thong gone, the garment to match for the male in full lust. Using her feet, Kate has his boxers by his ankles and with no warning she drives down upon him. All thoughts of protection are miles away as they become one. Her eyes widen and she cannot hide her pleasure as she cries out with it.

Biting on his ear once more she is wild and untameable. She grasps onto his shoulders, her heart pounding from the adrenaline. She can feel him within her and nothing else matters as she silences his own calls with her tongue. They peak, neither knowing it was possible to go so high, but continue. Pent up attraction boosting them onwards, still up against the wall and completely oblivious to the mess they have made of her living room.

Their ears are ringing as she pulls him from her but she stays held up in his arms. They are gasping from it all but neither are quite done as one shared smile is all it takes to start them off again. His ears buzz with blood as he realises that his fantasies have never came anywhere near this level of amazing. Both are swept up in the revival of the lovemaking that neither can hear their phones ringing or the shouting from outside.

A gigantic bang bursts through their bubble, as the front door is burst down. Esposito stands there, shocked at the sight of them. Naked. Like that.

Kate is the only one to find words for the moment.

"Shit!"

* * *

**I tried, **

**If it's awful- tell me.**

**If you liked it – Tell me. **

**If you have a thought on this please TELL ME!**

**You get the idea.**

**Not likely to be any more of this in this story but whether I ever write smut again will depend on the response I get from this.**

**Authors of any new reviews will be mentioned in the next chapter, which will probably be the conclusion.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ending One

**Right I will warn you now. This is one of two alternate endings.**

**THIS ENDING IS MORE IN THE STYLE OF CHAPTER TWO, SO ONLY READ IF YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER.**

**I'll have another version of the ending up soon, more along the lines of the other chapters.**

**Thank you to; NS, briandbr549, 300bowler, gmay, sweetandsombre, castlefang, Kaslyna, Beckett NYPD, StanaNathanCaskett, morethanamuse, princessjoey630 and Restless Goddess. **

**Again, I really appreciate your comments. **

**

* * *

**

His clothes are blackened and he is covered with sweat as he stands shocked at the door, flames crackling in the hallway outside. Often he has thought that this would eventually happen but never had he thought for a moment that he would be the one to catch them, or that the building they decide to do it in would catch fire without them noticing.

He struggles to form words he shields his eyes from the sight, he can hear movement as the couple obviously try to find their clothes. Kate's like his sister, the one that doesn't like it when you try to protect her but sometimes really needs it. And Castle, well Castle's one of his best mates. His thoughts strike him, his metaphor just had him find his best friend and his sister having sex, or rather having some more sex. He almost gags at the thought and vows to keep Kevin away from his little sister.

"Hey, Esposito, it's safe to look, she's hiding in her room."

He turns to find Castle still shirtless, shredded fabric in his hands. Javier doesn't want to think about this, not now, not ever. Part of him wants to shout at Castle, to threaten to hurt him if he hurts Kate but another is calling for that to wait. This part wins, it is after all his cop side and the building is on fire.

"Go get her, we'll talk later, just you and me but the building's on fire, we need to get out, now"

Nodding Castle, runs to the bedroom, knocking and waiting for an answer despite the activity that they had just been doing. Moments later he slips into her room and takes her in his arms.

"Once we get back to mine we'll spoon ok honey?"

His words are all that Kate needs to hear, grabbing her most precious processions she takes his hand as they rush out from the apartment, following Javier to safety. Castle now has his coat on over his exposed chest as he holds her hand tight, no longer in the harsh way he had held her earlier but for comfort and peace of mind. They both know what this grip means.

_I will not lose you, I won't ever let that happen_

They soon reach safety and are embraced by a frantic family. Alexis cannot decide who to hug first and so both are pulled in. Martha casts a knowing look at the pair before following suit while Lanie quietly comments on Espositio's bravery. His earlier thoughts are gone as he proceeds to tell the attractive woman about his heroic deeds, missing out the reason for their friends not noticing the danger. Lanie sees his pause and the look in his eyes and knows. Patting him on the arm she complements him some more before kissing his cheek and wandering off to see if she can help the paramedics.

A set of eyes watch from the top floor where the flames are beginning to really take hold. Within moments he will be dead but he sees no reason to continue. He will get caught, the group before him have fallen for his distractions but he knows that with the famous duo now a couple his chances are gone.

He hadn't meant to kill the girl, she had started to resist and he panicked. Before he knew it she was dead, strangled by his gloved hands. The sight still haunts him.

He knew who would get the case, he knew that drastic measures had to be taken to stop him getting caught. Everyone one thought that the pair were together so he decided to use that to split them. The detective's hatred of the press is well known so what better way to start a rift than by exploiting that.

He had worked fast to pull it all off, figuring out how to get the pair, how best to incriminate them. He knew that no harm could come to either of them or the other would be on the warpath. He is still surprised that he managed to pull it off, and alone at that but he had. He had everything all sorted out, his plan was going perfectly until their friends turned up before anyone else and saved them from the press.

This didn't stop him though, he had a back-up plan which he then tried. Letters to her, claiming to be the great Richard Castle, proclaiming his love to her. His hope was for someone to find one and leak it to the press. But he'd been foiled, everyone who saw the letters knew them false.

He was getting desperate when he saw the pair leave their work together and go to her apartment. A few cautious moments of listening at the door told him more than he wanted to know and so he has done this.

Knowing that he will go to hell he decides to die in the fires. He keeps to the building, a faint hope that the pair may die along with him. He can see everyone below, no doubt watching the figure on the roof. Even from this height he can see the detective, entwined with the author and his daughter, looking up at him.

He's already doused himself with petrol, the flames are around him now, about to reach him. He can see the couple simultaneously shield the teenagers eyes as the first of the flames hit him.

James feels his rage explode as for a moment he is more alive than ever before eternal damnation swallows him.

Castle watches as the man goes up in flames, the figure is obviously laughing as his final moments happen. Then he is gone. Looking at Kate he sees realisation in her eyes as they move closer together and hold Alexis tight.

The sweet teenager is shocked by the man on the roof and completely understands why both adults shielded her from the sight. She can feel the closeness of them and knows that when she leaves home, her dad will be looked after.

Thinking about how close he was to being hurt, made Alexis' heart wobble, she had felt so lost not knowing where he was, whether he was in the building or not, whether he and Kate were safe. She realises now that Oxford isn't the place for her. She needs to be in the same county as him, he will never lose her but surly she's allowed to fear losing him.

* * *

**Some of this chapter will be repeated in the other ending but I hope to make it quite different and much funnier. **

**Thank you for reading this, and review if you are going to. I will post the names of anyone who gives me a new review before I post the next (and final) chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 Ending Two

**Hey, last chapter. The second alternative ending.**

**To warn you now; no explicit smut- just some innuendos and implied, some repetition from the other ending, possibly a rather OTT Esposito and not as much humour as I wanted. **

**Thank you Restless Goddess, Beckett NYPD, Kenarik and LittleGooseWalking for your reviews. **

**

* * *

**

"SHIT! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? SHIT?"

Javier cannot help it; here he is running into a burning building to save his friends only to find them _Fucking_. He is stunned, dropping his fiery gaze he turns to the kitchen, turning back a moment later Kate is gone.

Castle stands there helpless, directly in Javier's line of fire, now with his boxers on. He freezes at the look in his friends eyes and knows that unpleasant things are going to happen. Quickly he finds his pants as he internally prays for the return of Kate.

Javier stares at him, as if he were a suspect in interrogation, about to be brought to justice. His eyes are hard and his expression is fierce, Castle's friend is gone and replaced by an angry big brother.

Castle gulps.

The sound echo's around the room.

Minutes pass in silence, both men have forgotten the threatening fire as each struggle with one another. Rick breaks first, blurting out his words.

"She started it!"

The words are childish, so typical of the Castle that Javier knows. He would have had trouble suppressing his grin were it not for the fact that potentially Kate's happiness is on the line.

Seeing the lack of reaction in the detectives face Castle decides to try again.

"The other night, it ... it made us realise some things and we were going to talk about it but we got here and all of a sudden we were like animals. There was no stopping us; we couldn't have stopped if we wanted to.

"Look, you know me, I'm not the playboy I make the world believe I am, I will do everything imaginable to make her happy, and safe. Despite what it means for me. You've seen how I look at her, how I'd follow her anywhere, even hell. I know how precious she is, how extraordinary and how much she deserves to be loved properly. I intend to treat her like she deserves, well as much as she'll let me anyway."

Javier has taken his words in in silence, his heart and mind at war. He wants nothing more than to play the protective big brother and scare off Castle but his words are true. No one can love Kate Beckett like Richard Castle can. He knows that, the whole world does. Relenting he turns towards the kitchen ones more, reassuring words on his lips.

"I know, but I'm going to need a hell of a lot of alcohol to get rid of that image,"

Having found a bottle of wine he turns back to the writer, who has now found his shirt and is bending down to reach it. The cop downs some of the wine, arranging his words carefully.

"Hurt her and you'll die, remember that."

The reply he gets surprises him but confirms his thoughts on the couple's suitability together.

"If I hurt her, I promise you, my heart will kill me before even you can."

Nodding, he accepts the words as Castle holds up his shirt, looking through the giant tare, now rendering the shirt unwearable. Javier looks at him, unsure what to make of the torn article. Any words that Castle plans to say are lost as Kate re-enters the room.

"Ok, so why have you burst my door down, I was kind of busy you know?"

She spots the shirt in Castle's hands and inspects it before continuing.

"Oh I hadn't meant to be that force full, I don't know what came over me."

The look on Javier's face cuts off any reply from the author. Kate sees the look and takes the wine from Javier's hand, making him speak.

"The buildings on fire, we were outside when we asked a neighbour if she's seen you and she had. To quote 'Yeah, she walked past me earlier with that lovely man of hers' "

He smiles at the words before continuing,

"we couldn't find you anywhere outside so we asked if anyone else had seen you when someone said there had been a lot of rough noises coming from your apartment. I got Kev to stay outside with Alexis and Lanie while I came in here to see if you needed help."

The two look at him, slightly embarrassed but obviously emotionally touched by his selfless actions. He cannot take their looks, knowing that the pair would do the same for him so he diverts.

"You know from out there is sounded like you were killing each other, but now I see you two just like it rough, but now can we go, you know before the fire gets us."

The two move instantly, Kate grabbing her bag along with a few choice possessions and Castle finding his coat to protect his bare chest from both flames and eyes. The pair follow Esposito, now in full police mode, as they rush from the now seriously dangerous building. The flames are unbearably hot as the trio rush past them but are caught off guard as part of the ceiling above them collapses, knocking them down.

Moments later Esposito can hear Castle coughing as the cloud created by the debris clears. He can see that the way out is still clear but as he turns to his friends his heart nearly stops. Castle is standing now, a clearly unconscious Kate in his arms. Nodding to one another the men resume their run.

Rick holds Kate close, their hearts beating together despite her state. Some of the rubble has hit her head and knocked her out but he knows that soon she will be awake and back to being with him. The moments pass as blurs as they reach safety.

Lanie checks Kate over, knowing that Castle won't leave her. One look at Javier and she knows that the man got more than he bargained for when he went in for the rescue. As her friend comes round, Lanie smiles, the building before them may be on fire but things were looking up for her friends and as she looks at the handsome figure of one Javier Esposito, things were looking up for herself too.

As Javier helps the M.E stand, her place is taken by Alexis as the teen rushes to hug her father and Kate. Beside them, Kevin Ryan's attention is on the trio currently embracing. Seeing that all eyes are off them, Javier drags his companion away, her sweet consent ringing in his ears and setting his nerves on fire. Soon, the pair are in their own little, rather saucy, world.

At the burning building the trio are now standing, staring at the crumbling architecture. A howling cry makes them look up as words float down from the roof top.

The words are intangible but the voice is not. It is the voice of James Shaw, a suspect in the team's current case. Something clicks in them. Kate and Rick turn to one another, the puzzle solved but the criminal about to burn. Together they look up.

James looks down from the top floor where the flames are beginning to really take hold. Within moments he will be dead but he sees no reason to continue. He will get caught, the group before him have fallen for his distractions but he knows that with the famous duo now a couple his chances are gone.

He hadn't meant to kill the girl, she had started to resist and he panicked. Before he knew it she was dead, strangled by his gloved hands. The sight still haunts him.

He knew who would get the case, he knew that drastic measures had to be taken to stop him getting caught. Everyone one thought that the pair were together so he decided to use that to split them. The detective's hatred of the press is well known so what better way to start a rift than by exploiting that.

He had worked fast to pull it all off, figuring out how to get the pair, how best to incriminate them. He knew that no harm could come to either of them or the other would be on the warpath. He is still surprised that he managed to pull it off, and alone at that but he had. He had everything all sorted out, his plan was going perfectly until their friends turned up before anyone else and saved them from the press.

This didn't stop him though, he had a back-up plan which he then tried. Letters to her, claiming to be the great Richard Castle, proclaiming his love to her. His hope was for someone to find one and leak it to the press. But he'd been foiled, everyone who saw the letters knew them false.

He was getting desperate when he saw the pair leave their work together and go to her apartment. A few cautious moments of listening at the door told him _much_ more than he _ever_ wanted to know and so he has done this.

Knowing that he will go to hell he decides to die in the fires. He keeps to the building, a faint hope that the pair may die along with him. He can see everyone below, no doubt watching the figure on the roof. Even from this height he can see the detective, entwined with the author and his daughter, looking up at him.

He's already doused himself with petrol, the flames are around him now, about to reach him. He can see the couple simultaneously shield the teenager's eyes as the first of the flames hit him.

James feels his rage explode as for a moment he is more alive than ever before eternal damnation swallows him.

* * *

**So, thats it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, not bad for a first/second attempt lol. When I first thought up chapter one I had no idea that it would come this far or be read by so many.**

**Thank you everyone who has read, enjoyed, reviewed and alerted this. You all rock. **

**Till I write again,**

**Angel-Dressed-In-Red**


End file.
